Jake Peralta
Detective Jake Peralta is a good enough cop that he's never had to work that hard or follow the rules too closely. Perhaps because he has the best arrest record among his colleagues, he's been enabled - if not indulged - throughout his entire career. That is, until the precinct gets a new commanding officer, Captain Ray Holt, who reminds this hotshot cop to respect the badge. Detective Peralta's shield number is 9544. Physical Appearance He is usually seen wearing a shirt with a dark T-Shirt beneath, jeans and always wearing a stylish, brown leather jacket. Biography When he was a kid, he was shortstop on his little league team. His dad was the coach, and after every game he would take the team to Sal's Pizza. Halfway through their last season, he left his wife and son. Peralta said that the worst part of it was that he couldn't go with his dad to Sal's any more.Sal's Pizza Relationships Amy Santiago Despite being partners, Jake and Amy are highly competitive. Its is shown that Jake has feelings for Amy. In "The Bet" When Amy lost, she was forced to go a date with Jake, which he promised would be the "worst date ever". At first, Jake is determined to make sure it is by making her wear an embarrassing plastic dress while he wears a tuxedo top with cargo shorts and bringing her to the party for Boyle's medal to embarrass her. However when the two are forced to drop the date to go on a stake-out by Holt, they slowly begin to enjoy each other's company on the roof. During the time on the roof, Holt calls Jake to tell him that a relief team can take over, but Jake refuses saying that he wants to see where it goes. Later, Amy is touched to discover that Jake denied a relief team from Holt during the take-out to spend more time with her, realizing that her immature partner is more fond of her than she anticipated. In "Operation: Broken Feather", Amy is given an interview by the Major Crimes Division to work with the Vulture at a desk job which upsets Jake. He spends most of the day trying to convince her not to leave the precinct. Amy is curious to why Jake is trying so hard to keep her around and is visibly disappointed when he brushes off her question if he cared if she transferred somewhere else. In the end of the episode, she turns down the job but not before hearing Jake admit that he didn't want her to leave because he'd miss her. Amy is touched but plays it off by teasing him for admitting she is a good detective. In "Tactical Village" , Jake and Amy are talking on the bus to a practice shooting field. When Amy leaves to talk to Rosa, Boyle suspects a romantic "spark" between the two, but Jake denies it. Later, Amy runs into an old friend Teddy, and Jake is shown to be visually jealous. When Teddy's team beats a record, Jake immediately becomes competitive, fogetting his shenanigans for a bit. In celebration of beating Teddy's record, Jake offers to go to the bar with the rest of gang. Amy then takes a rain check, saying she has plans with Teddy. Later, Boyle tells Jake to actually ask Amy out. Jake almost does until he realizes she is already going on another date with Teddy. In the season finale "Charges and Specs" , Boyle has a break up with his fiancee Vivian. Amy says to Jake that she hopes she never has to go through a break up. Jake asks her if that means she wants to spend the rest of her life with Teddy. She stutters, saying "maybe." At the end of the episode, Jake tells Amy he doesn't want to be a jerk, but he wishes something could happen between them, "romantic stylez". Jake then walks away, not giving her a chance to respond Gina In "The Apartment" Gina and Jake are shown to be long time friends, with even revealing that Jake landed Gina her job. Quotes "I don't know what's gonna happen on this assignment, and if something bad goes down, I'd be pissed at myself if I don't say this: I kinda wish something...could happen...between us...romantic-stylez. And I know it can't, 'cause you're with Teddy, and I'm going undercover, and that's just how it is. Anyway, we're not supposed to have any contact, so I should go." - Jake to Amy in "Charges and Specs" Notes Category:Detectives Category:Main Characters Category:Characters